HAMELN
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Ah… ya veo… Así que a partir de la media noche… soy tú marioneta… [Serie de Drabbles]
1. Mateki no Otoko 1

_**HAMELN**_

.

.

.

_**I**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mateki no Otoko I**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto**_

Dejo escapar unas pocas y armoniosas notas del flautín al sentir la fresca brisa nocturna acariciar mi rostro cuando los últimos rayos del sol se ocultan tras las montañas en el horizonte y el manto nocturno gobierna el cielo y con unas ultimas notas detengo mi canción.

"_Por fin… la noche ha caído"_

Observo como la oscuridad gobierna aquella ciudad, a lo lejos puedo ver a las personas caminar tranquilamente por las calles, los faroles de las avenidas son encendidos y uno que otro carruaje corre por ahí, puedo ver a los niños adentrarse en sus camas a la espera de un último cuento antes de dormirse y con el paso del tiempo las calles se hacen cada vez más desiertas… una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios… ¿Sabrían esas personas el hermoso espectáculo que se pierden al dormir?

No, estoy seguro que no, me digo al ver que la luna comienza a elevarse cada vez más en las alturas.

"_Ya casi es la hora"_

Y con ese pensamiento me adentro en el cobertizo, escuchó el crujir de la madera con mis pasos, mis ojos ya se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad, así que no me preocupa en absoluto las sombras de este lugar, unos pasos más y se que llegare al lugar que busco.

Los rayos platinos de la luna comienzan a bañar el lugar y me detengo justo cuando estos tocan mis pies, mi corazón palpita en calma cuando me encuentro frente a aquella enorme manta blanca frente a mí y con un solo movimiento la dejo caer… una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios y un suspiro escapa de mis labios mientras toco el cristal que me separa… _de ti_.

"_Buenas noches"_

Te saludó, mientras detallo aquel hermoso rostro de porcelana que posees.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto, pero ya casi es la hora ¿sabes?"

Con entera satisfacción detengo mi mirada en las cintas blancas que te regale tiempo atrás y que ahora adornan tu hermoso cabello de ese enigmático color negro azulado como el manto nocturno acaricia tus hombros descubiertos.

"_Luces hermosa como siempre"_

Si, aquel vestido blanco con holanes traslucidos se ajustaba perfectamente a tu delicada figura.

"_¿Eh? Parece tendremos que cambiar esas zapatillas ¿no crees?"_

Una pequeña risa escapa de mis labios al ver como aquellas zapatillas de bailarina se han desgastado, ten por seguro que te conseguiré unas mucho más bonitas la próxima vez…

"_Hoy estuve en el centro de la ciudad ¿sabes?_

_Habían muchos niños jugando, tal vez vayamos ahí hoy ¿te parece?_

_También había un hombre… él estaba contando una historia ¿y qué crees? …me recordó a ti"_

La luna por fin esta en lo más alto y no puedo evitar sentirme emocionado y aliviado a la vez en espacial cuando escuchó el suave suspirar de tus labios rosáceos.

"_¿Qué tal has dormido?"_

Tus ojos comienzan a abrirse lentamente y por fin, por fin puedo ver esos sublimes ojos perlados y con pequeños toques lavanda, tan maravillosos como tú.

"_Eso es… al fin es la hora… Hinata…"_

"_N-Naruto…kun…"_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Si, ya se que muchos me dirán ¿y ahora qué quiere está loca?_

_Lo se, lo se..._

_¡Pero es que no pude resistir la tentación!_

_¡Lo siento!_

_Ah... solo aclaro antes de que me lancen tomatazos -retrocediendo lentamente con la tapa de un bote de basura en mano para protegerse- bien, el hecho está en que desde hacía tiempo quería hacer una adaptación del disco homonimo "Hameln" de Yura Hatsuki, ¡el cual recomiendo! ¡lo adore! y bueno, me había dicho que lo haría hasta que alguien lo tradujera completamente, lastimosamente ese día aún no llega y no pude soportar más así que comencé a escribirlo de la nada (técnicamente solo tengo dos canciones traducidas jejeje)_

_Esta pequeña historia será similar a mi otra versión del disco "Gothika" es decir, una historia corta de drabbles, en total serán 5 capítulos ¿Por qué tan pocos? Bueno, el disco completo tiene alrededor de 10 o 12 canciones (no recuerdo bien) pero como seria más trabajo y técnicamente no quiero extenderme mucho, me basare en la versión limited del disco que solo son 5 jejeje_

_¡Ojala y sea de su agrado!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_Próximo:_

**HAMELN**

**II**

**Hameln - Hinata**


	2. Hamelin

_**HAMELN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**II**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hameln**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hinata**_

Al escuchar el sonido de una flauta aparece una luz… _eres tú_… y ahora en medio de la noche, las armónicas notas que dejas escapar de alguna forma me secuestran y me llevan a seguir el camino del reino de la muerte ¿pero sabes? Eso no parece importarme.

Probablemente en mi cuerpo este la fragancia de la muerte, ese veneno solitario tan poderoso y tan peligroso a la vez… probablemente debería de ser destruida junto con él, pero llevar este veneno conmigo por la eternidad es mi condena, al igual que vivir únicamente en las sombras de la noche.

"_Desearía que al ver esa luz, no me sintiese mareada"_

Ese es mi amargo deseo, pero este nunca podrá ser cumplido… Pero a cambio estás_ tú_.

Tú, mi ser amado, que lograste sacarme de aquella prisión de cristal y me enseñaste este mundo de ensueño dentro de esta infernal condena, solo tú puedes guiarme con tú música… al igual que el flautista de _Hameln_ que guió a las ratas al rio a encontrar su muerte… tú mi amado, eres quien me guiara a encontrar esa salvación.

El color y la luz en las notas que tocas es lo que me atrae y provoca el disturbio que consume mi alma e impulsa a que este cuerpo se mueva a tu antojo, pero dentro de este éxtasis algo resuena en mí y me hace recordar… que un sacrificio se acerca.

"_¡Asombroso!_

_Hinata, tus movimientos son maravillosos, como siempre"_

Es todo lo que necesito que digas, tus elogios son todo lo que llenan este vacío cuerpo de porcelana.

"_¿Quieres que toque otra canción, para ti?"_

"_Si… Naruto-kun…"_

Claro que deseo que toques otra canción para mí… ¿no ves acaso que el placer que tú música provoca en mí, es lo único que me hace sentir, aquello que ustedes llaman: vida?

Escucho una vez más tú flauta y mis sentidos se vuelven distantes, solo quiero aquel hermoso sonido que produces me envuelva y me lleve consigo, pero mi interior me traiciona una vez más y me recuerda… que este camino solo conduce a algo… un sacrificio…

Mi cuerpo sigue moviéndose al compas de la flauta pero mi alma se estruja en el interior de este cuerpo vacio y a mi mente vuelven imágenes vagas… una rosa en lo alto de una colina en llamas, lagrimas, dolor, sangre, un corazón roto y el deseo a una estrella en la noche… un alma encerrada en una caja de porcelana.

¿Qué significa? No lo sé, pero temo averiguarlo… por ello me refugió en el color de aquellas notas llenas de gracia que tocas, pero que ahora me producen un profundo dolor, la ansiedad crece en mí y me empuja a la oscuridad, sin embargo puedo escuchar a tu corazón hablar a través de tu música.

"_Desearía poder invitar a la luz en esta oscuridad"_

Es tú deseo y también el mío, pero ambos sabemos que es imposible… por eso, entre las tinieblas de la noche y la luz de la luna como nuestra testigo fiel, dejémonos llevar por esta locura aún si la muerte es lo que nos depara…

Tus ojos azules me observan, tus dedos saltan y yo solo bailo para ti… mi amado flautista de _Hameln._

_Mi amado, Naruto._

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Primero que nada ¡agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios! ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen!_

_Disculpen que no responda ningún comentario, pero es por falta de tiempo, aún así no saben lo mucho que adoro poder leer cada uno de ellos!_

_Ojala que este segundo capítulo sea de su agrado!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_Próximo__:_

**HAMELN**

**III**

**Mateki no Otoko II – Naruto**


	3. Mateki no Otoki 2

_**HAMELN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**III**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mateki no Otoko II – Naruto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto**_

Los lobos aúllan a lo lejos, una vez más la noche ha caído, mi corazón bombea una canción que solo yo puedo escuchar y que solo _tú_ puedes despertar.

"_La primavera florece_

_El atardecer arde_

_La brisa sopla_

_Y la noche entona una canción_

_¿Qué es aquello que estremece mi interior?_

_Es el corazón que tiembla de amor"_

Sonrió divertido al verte fruncir las cejas mientras tratas de meditar el poema que me has pedido recitarte anteriormente, antes de que te decidas a tomar otro de esos pequeños libros llenos de poemas, no soy alguien a quien le gusten ese tipo de cosas, pero sé que a ti siempre te han fascinado, te conmueves con facilidad… siempre has sido así.

"_Es la suavidad de un beso_

_La calidez de su mano_

_Cuando la flor, florece_

_El corazón late_

_Y el amor brilla"_

No puedo evitar que una pequeña risa escape de mis labios.

"_Hinata, no me malinterpretes… Es solo qué me gusta cómo se escucha tu voz cuando recitas un poema"_

Sonrió satisfecho al ver que tu rostro se relaja y me sonríes… esa sonrisa llena de dulzura es todo lo que necesito para poder respirar, eres tú, _mi amada_, la que me mantiene con vida… aunque ambos sabemos que esto no será eterno, y eso me entristece, porque tus hermosos ojos se están volviendo cada vez más opacos y eso solo significa una cosa… el día se acerca.

El día en que tú y yo debamos separarnos y paguemos por nuestros pecados…

"_Naruto-kun"_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Yo… hay algo que…yo…"_

"_¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?"_

Eres tímida, lo sé, pero no es normal que titubes tanto y algo en mi interior teme la razón que te haga hacerlo.

"_¿Quién soy yo?"_

"_¿Eh? ¡Qué cosas dices! ¡Eres: Hinata, por supuesto!"_

"_No… yo… lo quiero saber es:_

_¿Qué paso esa noche?_

_¿Por qué fuiste tú quien me encontró?_

_¿Quién es: Sakura y quién es: Hiashi?"_

Mi corazón se detiene por momento… parece que el día está más cerca de lo que yo creía.

"_Últimamente… tengo sueños, cuando bailo mientras tú tocas…"_

Tengo la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarte, pero mi pecho se estruja cuando tú te alejas de mí, lo sé, sé que no lo haces por despreciarme, que el amargo y cruel destino me impide tocarte, que esta maldición que en nosotros cae –por que si, esta maldición no es solo tuya, _amada mía_, el no poder tocarte, estar contigo, esa es mi maldición también– solo la música es la única que puede conectarme a ti y es por eso que toco, noche tras noche para ti, pero ahora… parece que hasta la música me ha traicionado.

"_Para ser libre, tarde o temprano… debo morir ¿cierto?"_

No tengo palabras para poder responderte, el dolor me impide pensar… y tú pareces notarlo porque te has decidido a cambiar de tema.

"_Naruto-kun… ¿Podrías tocar para mí una última canción antes de que amanezca? …por favor…"_

"_De acuerdo"_

No es necesario que me lo pidas, basta con que lo ordenes y yo lo haría, _mi querida Hinata_… y en medio de esta melodía, mientras tu bailas y yo toco mi flautín… es en este momento donde me he dado cuenta de algo…

…

"_Buenas noches, Hinata"_

"_Buenos días, Naruto-kun…_

_¿Vendrás a visitarme esta noche?"_

"_No tienes por qué dudar de ello, es imposible que deje de venir a verte"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_¿No sabes?"_

Te digo, mientras tú te adentras en aquella caja de cristal, en la que con pesar debes permanecer durante el día, mientras tú niegas débilmente a mi pregunta.

"_Ah… ya veo…_

_Entonces, te lo diré, mi amada, Hinata_

_A partir de la media noche… __**soy tu marioneta**__"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El flautista no controla la marioneta, es la marioneta quien controla al flautista.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HAMELN**

**IV**

**Koisuru Marionette – Hinata**

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Primero que nada, un gran y enorme ¡Lo siento! Siento mucho mi retraso y no tengo excusa, bueno más o menos, una de las razones del porque no había actualizado esta pequeña historia es: flojera, lo sé, ni siquiera es una razón, pero la otra, es que este pequeño capitulo/drabble incluía poemas –mi talón de Aquiles– no soy buena en ellos, nunca lo he sido ¿y cómo se que este drabble incluía poemas si ni siquiera tengo la traducción del disco? Pues fácil… bueno, más o menos, lo deduje mientras escuchaba el disco (el track de este drabble es de diálogos) sin embargo, creo que no quedo muy bien…_

_Por otro lado, agradezco mucho a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta pequeña historia ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!_

_**Miss Pepinillo:**__ ¡Mitzu-chan! ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar –en ambos capítulos–! Me alegra mucho saber que esta serie de drabbles te este gustando y ojala este no haya sido la excepción ¡De verdad, espero que te haya gustado!_

_**Estrella11:**__ Gracias por tu comentario, ojala y este drabble también haya sido de tu agrado._

_**Noelialuna:**__ Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, ¡ojala y este pequeño drabble también sea de tu agrado!_

_** .3: **__¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia y ojala este pequeño drabble haya sido de su agrado._

_**Nikita:**__ Agradezco infinitamente tus comentarios, y no sabes el gusto que me dio saber que tú también eres fan de la grande, única e incomparable ¡Yura Hatsuki! En cuanto a las traducciones, no las tengo, de hecho estoy de acuerdo contigo en que deberían de traducir este disco con el mismo entusiasmo que se hizo con "Gothika", en sí, hasta ahora solo he encontrado dos traducciones, que son: la de Hamelin y Koisuru Marionette, al menos de la versión "Limitedver" del disco, la versión plus o completa… -si quitamos las dos de arriba- no tengo, ni una… pero si te interesa encontrar la traducción de estas dos que mencione, puedes buscarlas en Youtube, ahí fue donde yo las encontré jejeje, sin más espero que este capítulo/drabble también haya sido de tu agrado._

_**Kazuminaruhina:**__ Gracias por tus comentarios, ojala y este drabble también haya sido de tu agrado._

_**Violetamonster:**__ ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra saber que la historia te haya gustado, ojala que este y los demás drabbles que se vienen también sean de tu agrado._

_**Hina-edith:**__ Gracias por tu comentario, siento que no sea muy entendible y dudo mucho que este te aclare dudas, de hecho creo que toda la historia se aclarara hasta en el ultimo capitulo… lo siento, pero igual, me agrada saber que el segundo te haya parecido interesante, ojala y este también._

_**Blangel48:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, Blangel-chan! ¡Me hace muy feliz saber de que este nuevo proyecto sea de tu agrado y ojala este nuevo drabble también te haya gustado!_

_Ahora sí, no me resta más que decirles…_

_¡Muchas gracias!_

_¡Ojala y este capítulo/drabble haya sido de su agrado!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_P.D._

_**¿Alguien me regala un review?**_


	4. Koisuru Marionette

_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

_**HAMELN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**IV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Koisuru Marionette**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata**

_**Ah… Ya veo…**_

_**Así que a partir de la media noche… Soy tú Marioneta**_

Recuerdo que la primera vez que nos vimos, esas fueron tus palabras, ahora miro la luna, mientras me pregunto;

"_¿Por qué Dios me ha tratado de esta manera?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué nos sucedió esto?"_

Pero sé que no tiene caso hacerlo ¿cierto? Después de todo, tú y yo, solo somos… _**marionetas**_.

Tristemente, lo supe desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez y descubrí el cuerpo de un pequeño hilo que me envolvía… somos simples muñecos que se mueven siguiendo los hilos de un cruel destino… pero no todo fue tan malo ¿sabes por qué? Porque también, fue ese el momento en que esta marioneta cayó enamorada de tus ojos azules, _mi amado_…

"_¿Dónde estás cuando duermo?"_

Me hacia constantemente esa pregunta, siempre esperándote, ansiando el momento en que la noche llegase y poder verte… estar contigo… es difícil no poder estar a tu lado y disfrutar juntos de aquello a lo que tú llamabas… _amanecer_… pero siempre he mantenido las esperanzas de que eso suceda algún día, y aún lo hago… sin embargo, una parte de mi comienza a flaquear y me hace preguntarme _¿Cuánto más podre resistir?_

Pero el sufrir de esta forma, es el precio de haber cometido un pecado tan atroz…

La noche se comienza a corromperse y yo solo puedo ver tus hermosos ojos que solo miran con tristeza lo que se murmura en este ritual en donde la locura se desborda, derramándose y descubriendo los secretos del pasado…

Ahora lo recuerdo…

La princesa que fue derrotada y cuyos gritos resonaron…

Aquella cuyo cuchillo plateado cambio sus propios deseos…

Y que en su final… también condeno a otro más…

Alguien percibió sus gritos y que estaba en contra del juramento de la inmortalidad…

"…_Hi… Hinata…_

_¡Hinata!"_

Es irónico ¿sabes? Pero ahora soy yo quien escucha tus gritos…

"…_Naruto-kun…"_

_Amor mío_, te pido que me entiendas, esta es la única forma en que ambos seremos _libres_… Cuando era pequeña, solo había algo que deseaba…

"_¡¿Por qué hiciste esto, Hinata?! ¡¿Por qué?!"_

"_L-Lo siento…Naruto…kun… pero… ¿podrías abrazarme…?"_

Ese mismo deseo me hizo creer indiscretamente en el llamado al pecado… ahora que mi cuerpo se desmorona por las llamas y mi alma se desvanece, es que entiendo el dolor que he causado…

"_No… ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Hinata!"_

Desde que te vi… lo único que he deseado es poder borrar la tristeza que embarga tus hermosos ojos… fui muy feliz cuando tocaste por primera vez ese flautín… mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, como si tu música manipulara pequeños pedazos de mi ser… esa también fue la primera vez que baile para ti… era una conexión extraña, pero atrayente.

Pero ahora, las llamas que aun consumen parte de mi cuerpo, y que tú inútilmente tratas de detener con tus manos, lentamente queman también este hilo carmesí… tal vez mi corazón por fin se está volviendo bueno, o tal vez solo es el aire de la libertad… pero antes de que la mariposa de la primavera vuele, solo hay algo que quiero pedirte…

"_Na… Naruto-kun… abrázame… por favor…"_

"… _Hinata…"_

"…_Naruto… por favor…"_

"_¡Hinata!"_

"…_abrázame…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Primero que nada ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado la historia hasta hora… penosamente, tengo que decirles que… Este fue el último drabble de esta pequeñísima historia, si lo sé, muchos querrán matarme, otros me tiraran tomates porque no haya dejado claro nada, pero… ¡No lo hagan aún!_

_Bien, si es el último drabble, pero no el último capitulo –el siguiente si es el último– así que mejor les explico cómo es que va esto del manejo de la trama… como ya dije antes, __**"Hamln"**__ está basada en el disco homónimo de __**Yura Hatsuki**__, en su inicio dije que la historia sería una serie de drabbles –un total de cinco al basarme en la versión __**LImited**__– pero siendo franca gran parte de la historia fue basada solo en dos canciones; __**Hameln **__y__** Koisuru Marionette**__, esto a razón de que solo de estas canciones encontré traducción, sé que muchos hasta ahora aun mantienen cientos de dudas y los entiendo, eso es porque en los drabbles hasta ahora solo me he enfocado en los sentimientos de Naruto y Hinata, dije que todo se aclararía en el ultimo capitulo y así será –o al menos eso espero– ya que el ultimo capitulo no será un drabble, será un one-shot que narre toda la historia desde tercera persona._

_¡Y eso es todo! No sé si me explique bien, siendo sincera no soy muy buena explicando y cuando lo hago tiendo a extenderme demasiado y redondeo mucho, lo siento por la incomodidad de lectura… pero en fin, básicamente el ultimo capitulo será un one-shot para narrar y explicar toda la historia, ahora sí, sin más que decir y aparte de volver a agradecer sus comentarios y apoyo, me despido…_

_¡Ojala y les haya gustado!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

**HAMELN**

**V**

**Verthandi**

_P.D._

_**¿Alguien me regala un review?**_


End file.
